User talk:Red Polar Bear Ranger
Leftdata Just to reiterate my reply if you didn't see it, if you think a Leftdata section should be added, go ahead. SCM 03:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) : Ok thanks I wanted to make sure it was ok with the adminstration first and will do thanks again. Red Polar Bear Ranger 05:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that's really nice work. I've decided to reward you. If you haven't noticed, you now have admin power! SCM 06:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. When typing a reply to someone's message, use a colon instead of an asterix. ::You're welcome. Just so you know, you could have made a list the way you were doing, but leaving a blank line resets the list. Example: **What you're supposed to do. * **Breaking the list. SCM 20:50, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Nice!! Man your pretty awesome!!! you like airwolf, you like need for speed series, you like star wars, just like me!! Good to know im not only only person that still watches airwolf. Majorhawke 22:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome man, I bet we could put this website on the charts within 3 to 5 days because as you can see this website is not much of a "hotspot" for NFS info. You can find me at about all ProStreet articles especially Ryo Watanabe Where i put all of the sections and paragraphs except the beginning "Ryo Watanabe is one of the main characters in Need for Speed: ProStreet". I also made some popular articles "under the name tinasian" such as BMW M3 GTR which I put all the work into except a fex users added a couple of small paragraphs and corrected my puncuation errors. : ) Majorhawke 02:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Please read this Hi, I haven't talked to you in ages because I haven't had to say anything, but this is pretty important. Sometime inbetween October 6 and 20, I will be abandoning most, if not all, of the Wikia I edit, as a result of all the controversy over the new skin. As you are the only other really active user, I want to offer you leadership of the wiki. If you accept, I'll make you a bureaucrat and leave you in charge. If you decline, well, I don't know what will happen, but either way, I'm outta here. Please be prompt in your response. SCM - Talk - Hate Oasis? So do I! 01:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, you are now in charge. I'll stay around for a day or two, and then probably ask for my rights to be revoked and leave. SCM - Talk - Hate Oasis? So do I! 07:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No motorbikes in Need for Speed? There are no motorbikes featured in Need For Speed series, why? --Videogamer13 14:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Because EA never intended to have motorbikes in NFS however EA did have a franchise with motorbikes in it called Road Rash. NFS is all about cars mostly not bikes hate to burst your bubble. Red Polar Bear Ranger 01:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) A big step Wow, I hurd about "some color mage" leaving. And I was just about to leave him a message saying "dont give up yet" but he already locked the page :(. I also hurd he's leaving you in charge :). Quite a big step for you, and just know I'll always have your back and you should know everyday i edit something here. Iv'e already created some new pages too, looks like it's up to us now to get this place up in the ranks. You may think iv'e only been here for about a month, but actually iv'e been here for quite a while. I used to go under the name tinasian and I made a couple of successful articles like BMW M3 GTR, which was rated 5 out of 5 stars by users. Well if you need my help with something or need me to edit any articles i'll be on it right away :) Majorhawke 01:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me with something?? How are you doing?? anyway i created a new wiki about the fast and the furious film and i really need your help!! My computer is not working right and it takes more then 1 person to edit a wiki so can you please help edit if you know anything about the first fast and the furious, thank you...Majorhawke 23:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh..thats alright, and by the way the wiki is only about the first fast and furious, not the whole series.. take care!! Majorhawke 00:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello there, I'm Hax 217, a new editor to the NFS wiki, though not a complete stranger to wikia itself, as I have contributed to other wikis before. From what I see, you seem to be the only major contributor here, aside from those unregistered anons. I was wondering if there was anything I can do to help this wiki. Thank you for you time, 05:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal, I'm sorry that I haven't replied your message for quite a long time. I was very busy during the holidays, but I will gladly upload your requested pictures soon in like two or three days. Page for Deletion Could you delete this, please? It's one of my failed tests; I don't need it anymore. 02:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I Help out with anything here? Cpl.Bohater Alright thanks! P.S Want a custom sig? Feel free to ask me! Hey, just wanna know something... Hey, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but CMAN and I are working on a redesign of the wiki, since CMAN mentioned to me that this wiki looks like utter **** compared to others. Because you are most likely the admin of this wiki, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join us in the redesign in the forums. I'll give you the link if you want to help us: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_design - JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Help request Hi, as an admin at the Gran Turismo Wiki, I would like to request your permission to add a help request to your forums. We're a little low on active editors at the moment and, since our two games are fairly similar, there may be some editors over here who can help at GTWiki. I don't want to add this to your forum without your permission, so could you get back to me either way? Thanks MTracey1 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration :Thanks MTracey1 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration RE: Your Last message Thanks! We appreciate your help! JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thread moved Hey RPBR, go here to check our thread based on the redesign plans for the mainpage, because noone except me and Jerry were active on the forums. Thank you in advance!CMAN122 10:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Redesign Call me desperated for constantly replying to you and maybe possibly disturbing you, but have you ever checked the talk page of the NFS portal? We all have our plans for redesigning Need for Speed wiki all ready and are waiting for your answer. Thanks in advance!CMAN122 18:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please give some input here: Forum:Word-Mark Replacement. Is 10 days 'nuff? 03:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, is Need For Speed Wiki in need of admins? Just asking GTANiKoTalk 13:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NFS Most Wanted Blacklist #10 I need help with an article, the character "Baron" from Most Wanted has been impromperly moved. His name is Kael Smit yet someone who obviously hasn't played the game decided to put Smith with an H instead. Can you delete the old article I renamed it "deleted". User:NissanSkylineGTR I'm not the type of user to complain about people and come crying to an admin but this user has been continually reverting my edits. He has been constantly changing previously edited pages after I had edited them. It's not like he's been adding irrelevant content or removing important information but it has been a case of his lack of article quality, structure of information and placement of titles. He has been a constant pain towards the improvement of many articles such as Need for Speed: Underground 2, Rachel Teller, The Wraiths, Caleb Reece and Need for Speed: Underground. He has also not shown any desire to improve these wikia articles beyond the information he has added. He simply will not allow any form of content to be changed, improved or altered to fit other articles. Not to mention his lack of respect for the site that many of us have spent a large amount of time editing. He sees the wiki as a form of juvenile think tank made of willie nilly information spliced together to create a mesh of half truths and forum speculation. He also fails to take into consideration the fellow users of the site in his vandalising revision of articles. He also fails to see that the site is used by many users from different countries whom read languages that the site can be translated into through google. He continues to do this through the use of terminology, phrases and speech used only within America, which in-turn would confuse many users reading the site in a differing language. *Need for Speed Underground 2 edit summary **''"Don't care, it's an article about a video game. Overly dissecting grammar in this case is ludicrous."'' **''"hanging up on him is an american term, deal with it. just like if some pushy bald jerk calls me and tells me I'm going to join his gang or else I'd hang up on him too." *Ronnie McCrea **''Red? Are you nuts it's Green you idiot!!!!!!!!!" LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) As Some Color Mage said if you and him keep this childish behavior up and I will do what he threaten to block you and him. I can see you are trying to help out but at the same time you need to relax not everything thing that is on this wiki is bad. I banned you for one day as punishment for this behavior and I think I will do the same to the NissanSkylineGTR. Red Polar Bear Ranger 00:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hot Pursuit cars I see, but it's better not to add the hacking info to the table, as it makes the columns too big and pictures too small. I think it's better to write the information as text. --CMAN122 11:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of articles Whats going on man? I think it'd be great if you remove the pages under the articles for deletion category, as they simply take too much place in here. Thanks. CMAN122 17:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Navigation, theme and other stuff Hey RBBR, we should change the wiki-navigation. We have many pages now, and it would be better to link them instead of the first six NFS games. Another thing which should be changed is the color theme of the wiki and the Hot Pursuit bg and wordmark. I'd replace the HP images with The Run themes and the color theme with something better than that dull gray. We also still have some pages which are supposed to be removed now. CMAN122 13:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure CMAN122 good idea and thanks you are now one of my partners on here. Red Polar Bear Ranger 02:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Naw, LeMansRacer made the front page design. You may want to thank him instead. :This is how I'd modify the top navigation. Of course you can copy it if you are satisfied with it (before you want to copy it, make sure to remove the paragraphs). Please note that it is only compatible with the Expanded Wiki Navigation option. *Need for Speed Wiki:Community Portal|NFS Wiki **Forum:Index|Forums **User blog:CMAN122/To-Do List|To-Do List **Need for Speed Wiki:About|About this wiki *Content **:Category:Cars|Vehicles ***:Category:Need for Speed: The Run/Cars|The Run ***:Category:Need for Speed: World/Cars|World ***:Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)/Cars|Hot Pursuit (2010) ***:Category:Shift 2:Unleashed/Cars|Shift 2 ***:Category:Traffic Cars|Traffic Cars **:Category:Tuning|Tuning ***:Category:Performance Modifications ***:Category:Body Kits|Body Kits ***Rims ***Spoilers ***Vinyls **:Category:Race Types|Game Modes ***Circuit Race|Circuit ***Sprint Race|Sprint ***Drag Race|Drag ***Drift Race|Drift ***Pursuits ***Hot Pursuit (Game Mode)|Hot Pursuit **:Category:Race Tracks|Tracks ***:Category:Shift 2 Unleashed/Tracks|Shift 2 ***:Category:Need for Speed: Shift/Tracks|Shift ***:Category:Need for Speed: World/Tracks|World ***:Category:Need for Speed: Undercover/Tracks|Undercover ***:Category:Need for Speed: ProStreet/Tracks|ProStreet **:Category:Locations|Locations ***:Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Locations|Hot Pursuit (2010) ***:Category:Need for Speed: Carbon Locations|Carbon ***:Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted Locations|Most Wanted ***:Category:Roads|Roads **:Category:Characters|Characters ***Jack Rourke ***Player ***Ryan Cooper ***:Category:Antagonists|Antagonists ***Blacklist *Need for Speed: The Run|The Run **:Category:Stages|Stages **Challenge Series (Need for Speed: The Run)|Challenge Series **Playlists **Need for Speed: The Run/XP|XP **Need for Speed: The Run/Soundtrack|Soundtrack *Need for Speed: World|World **Driver Skills **Need for Speed: World/Performance Parts|Performance Parts **Treasure Hunt **Team Escape **Need for Speed: World/Patch History|Patch History :As for the rest of the site, how about a carbon-fibre background? I'm not sure whether we should replace gray with a darker gray or black. We could use the NFS Wiki logo to replace the old HP wordmark. :If you have any suggestion or need help, feel free to reply! CMAN122 14:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Request for adminship Hi RPBR, I'd like to become an administrator of the Wiki. Here is the full application. Thank you for your consideration. Cleanup Dear Red Polar Bear Ranger, I am extremely disappointed with you blocking LeMansRacer for the fact that he was only following our Manual of Style. He has done so much work for this site including the main page, most templates and car articles. Thing is, nobody disapproves your work. It's just that your articles must have the same structure as every other article on the Wiki. Because every wiki, not just the NFS Wiki, follows this scheme, so that readers get a sense of order. And it's not because your articles were bad. In fact, they're well written and include a lot of information. Think of it, you are a new reader to this wiki and are checking some car pages. And then suddenly, you find one page and oh! another one that looks very different to what you have read. This can confuse some people and even make them leave the site due to not being structured well. I mean, most car articles here were written by me. And it happens that most of them have a cleanup and stub template. Why should yours not have a cleanup template then? They just need to have a different structure and the template can be removed! If you want to continue banning people for no big reasons, you are practically asking for this wiki of becoming the site from 2010 again, which was a horrible and unorganised mess. We have achieved a lot and are almost getting 1,000 articles. CMAN122 (talk) 15:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok that time I was confused I was just waiting for a explanation from him ok I will unblock him. Actually me banning him was bad judgment I will also apologize too. I thought I did cleanup the article that was why I was annoyed about why the cleanup mark was there. Red Polar Bear Ranger 03:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) NFS The Run error Hi, I noticed there is an error on NFS The Run's main page, it states the game is available on iOS, which is incorrect. EA cancelled the release of NFS The Run on iOS, it was never made available... Thank you. 20:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) where's the helicopters i been running from the cops on most wanted and noticed that the Fairhaven police department lacks helicopters why is that?--CHOTTAPRIDE